


Skorpion

by eurydike



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Problem ist, dass Bond gelernt hat, keinem, außer sich selbst, zu vertrauen. Nicht einmal Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skorpion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594631) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



In einer Freitagnacht wird Q zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass es ein Problem werden könnte.

Er wacht in seiner Wohnung auf. Die andere Seite des Bettes ist immer noch warm. Das einzige Licht kommt von einem schmalen Strahl, den der Londoner Mondschein, kalt und zitternd, wie einen Glassplitter auf den Boden wirft.

Bond ist nirgends zu sehen.

Q setzt sich im Bett auf und schiebt die Laken zurück. Zuerst kann er nur albtraumhafte Gedanken fassen – Geister und Schüsse, Blut, das sich langsam auf dem Küchenboden ausbreitet, das leise Flüstern eines Messers in der Dunkelheit. Mit diesen Möglichkeiten ist er vertraut. Sie gehen damit einher, dass er mit einem Doppelnull-Agenten schläft: alte Daten, ein Code, den er schon gelöst, entschlüsselt und sich gemerkt hat. Er findet seine Brille im Dunkeln und setzt sie auf.

Er ist auf halbem Weg in die Küche, als ihn jemand am Arm packt und ihn an die nächste Wand drückt.

Es ist Bond. Einen Moment lang stecken sie dort fest: die Vorhänge rascheln leise und Bonds Griff um Qs Oberarm ist unerbittlich fest. Wenn Bond noch stärker zupackt, wird er etwas brechen.

Q wird ganz ruhig.

„Ich bin's“, sagt er schließlich. „Q. Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen.“

Das tut Bond. Der Lichtstrahl vom Fenster fällt auf sein Gesicht und tüncht es entsetzlich weiß. 

„Ich dachte, du schläfst“, sagt Bond.

„Das habe ich auch. Aber du nicht. Ich bin aufgestanden, um nach dir zu sehen.“

Dass er ihm beinahe etwas gebrochen hat, ist nichts, wofür Bond sich entschuldigt. Q folgt ihm in die Küche und sieht von der Tür her zu, wie Bond sich wieder an den Esstisch setzt.

„Was hast du gemacht?“, sagt Q. Dann erblickt er das leere Glas und zuckt zusammen. „Oh.“

Bond sieht ihn nicht an. „Du solltest wieder ins Bett gehen.“

„Ich lasse dich hier nicht unbeaufsichtigt meinen Alkoholvorrat vernichten.“

Als Bond darauf nichts erwidert, zieht Q etwas zögernd einen zweiten Stuhl heran. Selbst nach einem Monat oder so schafft Q es nicht, sich zu entspannen. Er kann nie sagen, woran er bei Bond ist.

„Du musst das nicht mehr tun“, sagt er schließlich. „Ich ersteche dich schon nicht im Schlaf. So blöd, das zu versuchen, bin ich nicht. Du könntest mir vermutlich mit nur zwei Fingern das Handgelenk brechen. Vielleicht sogar mit nur einem Finger.“

Bond fährt mit dem Fingernagel über den Rand des Glases.

„Wenn du aber immer noch ein Problem damit hast, kann ich dir auch das Sofa herrichten“, sagt Q.

Bond sagt nichts.

Normalerweise findet Q es beruhigend, wenn jemand nichts sagt. Das gibt ihm Zeit, über anderes nachzudenken. Den schon eine Woche alten Hüttenkäse, den er vermutlich wegwerfen sollte. Die quietschende Warmwasserheizung. Aber das hier ist James Bond, und dessen Schweigen ist nie still – es ist erstickend voll und sorgt dafür, dass man sich hilflos fühlt. Ohne Worte führt es dazu, dass man sich seiner Selbst schämt; all der Dinge, die man getan hat; und all der Dinge, die man immer noch nicht tun kann.

Q geht wieder ins Bett.

________________________________________

Es kam nicht plötzlich. Kein unerwarteter Funke und keine jähe chemische Reaktion, die sie beide zusammenführte.

Q ist vieles, aber er ist kein Idiot. Bevor etwas vorfallen konnte, hatte er sich hingesetzt und Bilanz gezogen: Das ist eine gute Idee, das ist keine gute Idee.

Das ist schließlich, wofür sie Q haben – vorsichtig einen Gang zurückzuschalten und alles zu analysieren.

Man kann nicht beschönigen, womit sich Bond seinen Lebensunterhalt verdient. Man kann es nicht ignorieren. Und nach dem bemerkenswerten Vorfall, der Bond vier Monate auf der Intensivstation einbringt, kommt Q zum Schluss, dass man es auch nicht in romantischem Licht darstellen kann. Königin und Vaterland – was für ein riesiger Schwachsinn. Letzten Endes bekämpfen sich zwei Agenten, Fäuste und Knochenbrüche und Schotter, und es gibt eine große Schießerei. Q sitzt so weit oben, ist so weit entfernt, dass er davon nicht mehr sieht als zwei rote Punkte auf einem Computerbildschirm. Und für gewöhnlich verschwindet einer der pulsierenden Punkte nach einer Weile. Für gewöhnlich nicht der als BOND bezeichnete.

Q weiß also, wer James Bond ist. James Bond ist ein programmierter Killer. Im besten Fall ist James Bond gefährlich, im schlechtesten ist er labil. James Bond macht zuverlässig das, was er nicht tun soll, und geht zuverlässig dort hin, wo er nicht hingehen soll. Doch er bringt Resultate.

James Bond ist der Beste, den es gibt. 

Man sollte ihm aus dem Weg gehen, wenn man älter werden will als dreißig. Oder, in Qs Fall, älter als fünfundzwanzig. Q vertraut nur den Daten, und in diesem Fall zeigen die Daten nur in eine Richtung:

Niemand hat jemals eine Verstrickung mit James Bond überlebt.

Niemand.

Das alles weiß Q. Q ist kein Idiot. Keiner kennt sich mit Zahlen besser aus als Q.

Und dennoch, aus irgendeinem Grund geht Q nicht, er bleibt.

_______________________________________

„Es hat keinen Scotch im Schrank“, sagt Bond.

Q schaut auf. Es ist Sonntag. Er kann sich innert Kürze vom Code lösen, der ihm immer noch durch den Kopf geht. Er erinnert sich daran, dass er wieder etwas im Ofen vergessen hat. Scheiße.

„Weil ich ihn weggeworfen habe“, sagt er und legt den Laptop auf den Teppich, bevor er aufsteht. „Den Wein auch. Sogar das Wundbenzin. Und nun entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss meine Wohnung vor dem Niederbrennen bewahren.“

Bond folgt ihm, den Blick vorsichtig gleichgültig. „Warum?“

„Weil ich nur diese Wohnung habe.“

„Nein, nicht das. Du weißt, wovon ich rede.“

Q schaltet den Ofen aus. Er traut sich noch nicht, einen Blick hineinzuwerfen und die eingeäscherten Reste seines Versuches an einem Schokoladen-Cheesecake zu betrachten, aber wenn er das nicht tut, muss er reden. Er drückt sich zögernd bei der Mikrowelle herum. 

„Dir ist klar“, sagt Bond nach einer Weile, „dass ich einfach raus gehen und mir welchen kaufen kann.“

„Dir ist klar, dass ich dafür sorgen kann, dass dir im Umkreis von hundert Kilometern niemand mehr welchen verkauft“, entgegnet Q. „Mein Laptop ist sehr gewandt.“

Sie starren einander über die Küchenbank hinweg an.

„Führen wir diese Unterhaltung heute noch fort oder nicht?“ fragt Q letzten Endes. „Wenn nicht, muss ich jetzt den Ofen schrubben und eine internationale Terroristenorganisation hacken.“

Bond geht so leise, dass Q nicht einmal hört, wie die Haustür geschlossen wird.

________________________________________

„Pass“, sagt Q. Er schiebt ihn über die Tischplatte. „Das Foto ist nicht wirklich schmeichelhaft, tut mir leid. Aber wenn es das wäre, wäre es nicht glaubwürdig. Empfehlungsschreiben der drei größten Gesellschaften im Ingenieurwesen, die dir die Türen öffnen, wenn du das brauchst.“

Als er ihm den Umschlag überreicht, berühren Bonds Finger kurz die seinen. „Flugtickets?“

„Reisebus. Wir müssen sparen.“

Sie sehen sich zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen wieder. Q will gar nicht wissen, wo Bond die ganze Zeit war – oder, genauer gesagt, will er es wissen, hat sich aber eingeredet, dass er das nicht will.

„Du hättest dir eine bessere Zeit aussuchen können“, sagt Q und nimmt das Küchenmesser wieder zur Hand.

„Ich wurde aufgehalten.“

„Wobei?“

Bonds Blick bleibt unverändert. Wenn man ihm ins Gesicht sieht, kann man nie sagen, ob er einen gerade anlügt.

„Beim Renovieren“, sagt Bond.

„Soll das heißen, wenn ich morgen aufwache, sehe ich Berichte über eine Chemiefabrik, die irgendwo in einem Drittweltland in die Luft gegangen ist?“ fragt Q. In der Bratpfanne hinter ihm zischt es. Er legt das Messer wieder weg und kümmert sich um die Bratkartoffeln. „Bleibst du zum Essen? Oder bist wieder rein beruflich hier? Du hast die Wahl.“

„Ich brauchte etwas Zeit“, sagt Bond. „Ist das wirklich dein Abendessen? Großer Gott. Und du nennst dich erwachsen.“

„Erwachsene dürfen essen, was sie wollen“, sagt Q. „Deine Sachen sind immer noch im Badezimmer. Du kümmerst dich besser drum, sonst verbrenne ich sie.“ Er befördert einen angeschwärzten Kartoffelwürfel in den Müll. „Wie du siehst, habe ich ein besonderes Talent dafür, Dinge zu verbrennen. An deiner Stelle würde ich die Drohung also ernst nehmen.“

Bond verschwindet.

Q steht eine Ewigkeit wie angewurzelt bei der Küchenbank und lauscht mit gespitzten Ohren, ob Bond im Schlafzimmer beschäftigt ist. Es hat keine versteckten Kameras und auch keine Abhörgeräte. Das hält Bond aber nie davon ab, trotzdem nachzusehen.

„Keine Sorge“, ruft Q nach einer Weile. „Ich lade schon nicht insgeheim unsere sexuellen Eskapaden ins Netz.“

Keine Antwort.

Später, nachdem Q den Tisch für zwei gedeckt hat, geht er erst ins Bade- und dann ins Schlafzimmer. Ein Fenster ist offen, die Vorhänge flattern im Wind. Bonds Sachen sind weg. Bond selbst ist nirgends zu sehen.

Q geht in die Küche zurück, räumt eines der Gedecke ab und schaltet den Fernseher ein.

Bond klinkt sich immer mal wieder aus und flüchtet zu sich selbst. Einmal hatte Q im Bett die Hand nach dem schlafenden Bond ausgestreckt und überrascht festgestellt, trübe im Halbschlaf, dass seine Finger auf Haut trafen. Er hatte sich eingebildet, dass da mehrere Schichten Panzerblech sein würden, welche die weichen Stellen überdeckten. Von so guter Qualität, dass es sich anfühlte wie die Schuppen einer Schlange. Er hatte keinen Puls erwartet, sondern das Ticken einer Zeitbombe, den Funken einer Stolperfalle.

Q taugt nicht zur Arbeit mit Sprengstoff. Das weiß er schon seit geraumer Zeit.

Dennoch öffnet er seinen Laptop und fährt das Routen-Kontrollgerät hoch, das er einmal in einem der Knöpfe an Bonds Lieblingsjeans installiert hat.

Bond ist in seine eigene Wohnung zurückgegangen.

Q betrachtet den kleinen roten Punkt - _am Leben, am Leben, am Leben_ – bis er einschläft.

________________________________________

„Erzähl mir von Vesper“, hat Q ihn einmal gebeten.

Er ist schlau genug, das nicht noch einmal zu sagen.

________________________________________

„Q“, sagt Moneypenny, die halb in der Tür steht. „Stell dich zu Bond durch. Er fragt nach dir.“

Q unterbricht, was er gerade tut – in Wahrheit tut er gar nicht, was er tut, er tut nur so – und stürzt sich auf die Tastatur. Moneypenny zieht vielsagend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ganz ruhig, Tiger“, sagt sie. „Soweit ich weiß, stirbt er noch gerade nicht.“

Q achtet nicht auf sie und setzt sich stattdessen das Ohrstück ein. „007?“

„Q.“

Q sitzt angespannt da, bereit, alle möglichen Dinge zutage zu fördern – Karten, Blaupausen, Kameras, Codes fürs Hacken, die Wellenlänge des örtlichen Polizeiradios, Computerpasswörter, Flugpläne, U-Bahn-Fahrpläne, Wettersatelliten, Stromaggregate, Personaldaten, Waffenkataloge.

Es gibt einen Grund, warum Q nicht gern fliegt; der hat nichts mit Flugkrankheit zu tun, sondern es ist einfach nur Angs. Er weiß, was ein guter Hacker mit einem Flugzeug machen kann. Er hat das auch schon getan.

Auf Bonds Linie herrscht völlige Stille.

„007“, hört Q sich sagen. „Sind Sie tot?“

Moneypenny starrt ihn immer noch an. Wortlos und vorsichtig formt sie mit den Lippen den Satz: _Was will er?_

Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

Endlich, nach fast einer Minute, sagt Bond: „Nein.“

„Eine Erleichterung“, sagt Q. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?“

„Bleiben Sie einfach, wo Sie sind.“

Q bleibt. Ihm wird klar, dass er das schon die letzten paar Monate lang gemacht hat. Verweilt, gewartet, um zu sehen, was Bond will, was er braucht, wie Q ihm helfen kann. Q ist der Beste in dem, was er tut, aber es gibt immer noch Codes, die er nicht knacken, Tresorräume, in die er nicht reinkommen, und Panzer, die er nicht aufbrechen kann. 

Er bleibt über eine Stunde in absoluter Alarmbereitschaft.

Irgendwann erklingt das üble Geräusch von brechenden Knochen, dann ertönt ein einzelner Schuss durch einen Schalldämpfer.

Q wartet einen Moment. Dann noch einen.

Dann sagt er: „Soll ich einen Krankenwagen rufen?“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Krankenwagen noch viel hilft“, murmelt Bond leer. „Er ist schon tot. Ich bin auf dem Weg zurück.“

„Nein“, sagt Q. Er ist frustriert und mehr als nur ein bisschen wütend. „Ich meine für _Sie_. Sind _Sie_ verletzt?”

„Mir geht’s gut“, sagt Bond.

Bonds Definition von _gut_ reicht von einem verstauchten Handgelenk bis zu einer völlig durchlöcherten Lunge. Q beißt sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. Es erklingt ein elektrostatisches Rauschen, dann ist die Verbindung weg: typisch. Er bleibt am Computer sitzen – ein Teil von ihm hofft immer noch, dass die Verbindung wieder aufgenommen wird. Sorry, mir ist das Ohrstück herausgefallen, ich musste ein paar Gangster mit der Maschinenpistole umnieten, ich musste die Tochter des Premierministers retten, sowas in der Art. Aber eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagt _nein_.

Moneypenny steht zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt. „Er ist weg?“

„Er ist auf dem Weg zurück“, sagt Q. „Er wollte gar nichts.“

Vielleicht war das schon die ganze Zeit Bonds Botschaft an ihn. Vielleicht ist es das, was Q Bonds Meinung nach begreifen soll:

_Ich brauche dich nicht._

________________________________________

Zwei oder drei Monate lang verschwindet Bond vom Radar.

Q versucht, sich nicht zu sehr aufzuregen. Schließlich kennt Q die Daten. Bond ist, mehr als jeder andere, ein Agent, der nach einer Mission monatelang unterzutauchen pflegt.

Keiner kennt sich mit Zahlen besser aus als Q.

Als Q in die Branche kam – Hacken, nicht Spionage –, wusste er sofort, dass er nichts anderes tun wollte. Er hätte Banker sein können oder Architekt, Stadtplaner, Ingenieur, Konzertpianist. Ein Arzt. Er hätte alles sein können. Aber er ist ein Mensch, der sich gern mächtig ins Zeug legt. Er ist erst dann zufrieden, wenn er jede Ebene durchleuchtet hat, wenn er den Kern einer Sache immer wieder untersucht und unter dem Mikroskop betrachtet hat. Man kann ihm sagen, dass alles eine Grenze hat, aber er hört nicht hin.

Waisen sind die besten Rekruten, weil sie [style type="italic"]hungrig[/style] sind.

Und Q ist der beste von allen.

________________________________________

„Nein“, sagt Q.

Bond schaut zu ihm auf. Es ist – was, April? Q stellt seine Tasse etwas lauter als nötig ab, denn in Bonds Augen flackert etwas und dieses Etwas sieht zu sehr nach Belustigung aus.

Q wirkt nicht oft furchterregend, wenn er aber stinksauer ist, schafft er es.

„Wo warst du?“, fragt Q. „Nein. Halt die Klappe. Ich will nicht mit dir reden. Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn du diesen Raum verlässt, sonst werfe ich dir was an die Birne. Geh weg.“

Bond geht weg.

Q kommt auf die Füße und stampft ihm hinterher. „Wo zum Teufel gehst du hin?“

„Weg“, ist Bond ihm behilflich.

„Das ist nicht lustig“, sagt Q.

„Ich lache ja auch gar nicht“, sagt Bond. „Du hast heiße Schokolade an der Lippe.“

Mehr Vorwarnung bekommt Q nicht, bevor Bond ihn küsst: Es ist der alte Kuss, bei dem die Zähne gerade so weit zum Einsatz kommen, dass Qs Puls schneller wird. Bonds Hand schließt sich um Qs Nacken und hält Q so fest; Q hat eine Hand in Bonds Hemd vergraben. Dann erinnert Q sich daran, dass er eigentlich sauer sein sollte, und reißt sich los.

„Nein“, sagt Q noch einmal. „Kein Sex bis ich nicht eine Erklärung bekomme.“

Bond beißt Q sanft in den Hals. „Ich hab's dir doch schon gesagt. Ich brauchte etwas Zeit.“

„Das reicht nicht.“

Bond lässt von ihm ab. Ein Schleier hat sich über seine Augen gelegt und auf einmal wirkt er fremd, wie ein Wesen aus einer anderen Welt. Er löst den Griff um Qs Nacken und lässt seine Hand hinter dem Rücken verschwinden. „Ich verstehe.“

„Nein, tust du nicht. Absolut nicht. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht brauchst. Ich weiß, du kommst perfekt ohne meine schicken Kanonen und Anweisungen und meine Stimme in deinem Ohr zurecht, ich _weiß_ das.“ Er versetzt Bond einen heftigen Hieb ans Brustbein. „Aber das brauchst du nicht. Ich bin da, um dir alles zu erleichtern. Ich kann Türen für dich entriegeln. Wenn ich in Spendierlaune bin, kann ich sie dir sogar öffnen. Durch die Tür hindurch gehen, musst du immer noch selbst, aber ich kann dir wenigstens _behilflich_ sein.

Um Bonds Mundwinkel zeigt sich ein schwaches Lächeln. „Q, du kannst mir nicht helfen. Nicht damit.“

„Wie willst du das wissen? Du lässt es mich ja nicht einmal versuchen.“

„Ich will nicht, dass du es versuchst“, sagt Bond. „Alle, die es versucht haben, waren am Ende tot. Ich habe kein Glück. Glaube mir, Q, es ist einfacher so.“

„Für dich vielleicht“, sagt Q ganz leise, „aber nicht für mich.“

„Das wird schon. Du wirst dich dran gewöhnen.“

„Nein, werde ich _nicht_.“

Bond sieht ihn ungerührt an. Q möchte ihn am liebsten erwürgen. Q möchte eine ganze Stadt dem Erdboden gleich machen und den Mond in Brand stecken. Das geschieht, wenn er sich mit James Bond abgibt – da wallen in ihm solche irrationalen, unerklärlichen Wünsche auf.

Stattdessen sagt er: „Ich will in der Nacht aufstehen und pinkeln gehen können, ohne dass du denkst, ich wolle dich umbringen. Ich will, dass du aufhörst, immer zu schauen, wo ich meine Hände habe. Ich will, dass du dich nicht jedes Mal verkrampfst, wenn ich in der Küche ein Messer benutze. Ich will mich vor einer Mission von dir verabschieden und gleichzeitig wissen, dass du wieder zurückkommst, sobald sie erledigt ist. Ich will, dass du mir _vertraust_.“

„Das kann ich nicht“, sagt Bond.

„Warum nicht?“ will Q wissen. „Weil ich sterben könnte, wenn du mir vertraust, oder sonstigen Unsinn? Sei kein Idiot.“

„Ich sollte es dir nicht sagen müssen. Du hast die ganzen Zahlen schon. Du solltest Bescheid wissen.“

„Die Zahlen sind flexibel.“ Q packt Bond mit einer Hand am Kragen und zieht so fest daran, dass Bond es spüren kann. „Wir erschaffen die Zahlen. Wir können sie verwandeln, in was immer wir wollen.“

„Ich werde dich töten lassen.“

Q schnaubt. „Bild dir nur ja nichts ein. Dazu bist du nicht imstande.“

„Bin ich nicht?“

Unter Qs Hand flattert Bonds Herz wie ein in einem Käfig eingesperrter Vogel.

„Schau, es ist so, dass ich dich jetzt habe“, sagt Q. „Und so schnell lasse ich dich nicht mehr gehen.“

________________________________________

Am nächsten Morgen ist Bond weg, aber dieses Mal hat er wenigstens eine Nachricht hinterlassen. M sitzt an seinem Pult, fährt sich verärgert mit der Hand über den Mund und versucht gar nicht erst, seinen Ärger zu verbergen. „Aber passen Sie gar nicht auf ihn auf?“

„Mmmm, na ja“, sagt Q.

Es ist weder ein Ja noch ein Nein.

Skyfall ist kein Ort, an den ihm Q ohne Einladung folgt.

________________________________________

„Als ich tot war“, erzählt Bond ihm eines Nachts, „hielt ich einen Monat lang jede Nacht einen Skorpion in der Hand.“

Q schläft fast. Er liegt halb auf Bonds Brust und halb auf dessen Arm. Ohne seine Brille ist das Zimmer ein trüber grauer Fleck, wie ein in seiner Fantasie gemalter Ort. Q erinnert sich undeutlich daran, dass sie das Licht im Wohnzimmer haben brennen lassen – es könnte auch sein, dass sie ein paar Vasen zerschlagen und einen Fächer umgestoßen haben.

„Gratuliere“, murmelt er in Bonds Haut hinein und gähnt. „Du bist dümmer, als ich ursprünglich gedacht habe. Das habe ich nicht für möglich gehalten.“

Bond lacht leise. Der Klang vibriert in Qs Wange.

„Erzähl mir von Vesper“, sagt Q.

„Das kann ich nicht. Noch nicht. Frag mich nach etwas anderem.“

„Erzähl mir von Skyfall.“

„Es ist jetzt vollkommen niedergebrannt“, sagt Bond. „Ich bin nur in die Kapelle gegangen.“

Q wartet, aber da kommt nichts mehr. Er lauscht Bonds regelmäßigen Atemzügen. Er driftet ab. Er ist erschöpft – selbst im MI6 gibt es mehr Fristen, als es Q an einem Freitag lieb ist. Ihm tun gewisse Stellen an seinem Körper weh, die er nicht erwähnt, und zum ersten Mal seit langem ist er absolut zufrieden.

„Ich dachte, der Skorpion würde mich töten“, sagt Bond so leise, dass Q es beinahe überhört.

„Vielleicht warst du noch nicht dazu bestimmt, zu sterben“, sagt Q.

„Vielleicht.“

„Vielleicht gibt es einen Grund“, sagt Q, „warum du noch am Leben bist.“

Q spürt, dass Bond das nicht glaubt. Der Teil von Bond, zu dem Q noch immer keinen Zutritt hat, glaubt, dass er ein Todgeweihter ist und schon längst tot sein sollte.

Aber es sind schon fast sechs Monate und Bond ist immer noch da. Er hat noch nicht die Absicht, zu gehen. Früher oder später wird es für Bond Sinn ergeben – das mit ihnen beiden. Q ist derjenige, der besser mit Zahlen umgehen kann, aber ein Teil von Q ist ziemlich sicher, dass sogar Bond es irgendwann versteht.

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine erste Übersetzung im James Bond-Fandom. Die letzten paar Jahre habe ich sehr viele Harry Potter-Geschichten übersetzt, aber dann habe ich _Skyfall_ gesehen und mein Herz an 00Q verloren. Mir gefällt die Dynamik zwischen Bond und Q und tolle Autoren wie epistolic machen es zu einem Genuss, mehr über die beiden zu lesen. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, diese Geschichte zu übersetzen. Und werde auch in Zukunft nicht widerstehen können, alles zu übersetzen, was episolic über 00Q verfasst.


End file.
